1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perforated section supporting device adapted to be fixed to a surface such as a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates more particularly to fixing devices often called “hangers”. Such devices are generally fixed to a ceiling by means of screws. A U-section rail is then hooked onto the device to serve as an upright of a structure that is used to support cable ducting or the like, for example. Brackets are therefore fixed to the U-section rail suspended from the ceiling.
Most devices of the above kind that are commercially available at present have a sheet metal top plate designed to be fixed to a ceiling by means of screws. The top plate is a flat plate adapted to be fixed to the ceiling and a support projecting from one side of the plate receives the perforated rail section. The rail section is generally fixed to the support by means of nuts and bolts. The document EP 0 813 279 discloses one example of this kind of structure.
The main drawback of these structures is that it is necessary to provide nuts and bolts for fixing to them the rail sections that they support. As already indicated, these fixing-devices are intended to be fixed to a ceiling. The person responsible for fixing the rail section onto the fixing device must take with him not only the section to be installed but also the corresponding nuts and bolts and the tools (wrenches) for installing the section. What is more, this task is uncomfortable because the operative must work with his arms above his head.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fixing device adapted to receive a rail section that enables easy installation of the latter and that preferably does not require nuts and bolts or other fixing means for fastening the rail section to the fixing device.